Marlow Stillman
Dr. Marlow Stillman can be found in the Infirmary, tending to all manner of sick and injured staff and contestants. Appearance Stillman is incredibly tall compared to most contestants on Core, topping over eight feet. He has a lean, thin frame that borders on the lanky, with teal-gray skin and graying "hair". There is evidence of his sharkish evolution on his skin (which is covered by soft dentricles or scales that sometimes raise up a little when he is agitated), in the very faint webbing between his fingers and his teeth, which are still a little shark-like. Large feet and hands, worry wrinkles on his brows. 'Background' On his home planet, the species that evolved into superiority were fish similar to Earth's nurse sharks. Often breaching 7 feet in height and tremendously strong, the Chondrolucians would seem to be at the apex of the food chain. However, they take a very, very long time to reach reproductive age and have a two-year gestation period. This means that it is very hard for them to reach a stable population size, and with the major predators of their planet breaching their defenses a new evolutionary advantage developed. Thousands of years ago it was discovered that Chondrolucians excrete enzymes from their hands that when in contact with injured cells, those cells are stimulated to grow and repair. This makes it easier for his species to survive. However, once he left his homeworld as a young man, he was captured by bounty hunters and taken to a scientific corporation interested in marketing his enzymes as a "wonder drug".They soon figured out that the enzymes are useless unless they contact injured cells directly from his hand and cease to work after a few moments. While captured, he fell in love with a nurse working on the base, a young human woman named Yvonne. She died, but he is loathe to explain the circumstances of her death or even discuss her at all. He has a picture of her on his desk. Eventually he was let go and has been roaming the galazy ever since. He went to medical school and learned how to heal without his enzymes. Dr. Stillman will use his ability if normal medical treatments will fail, but he prefers to practice medicine like any other doctor. 'Personality' A Pacifist by nature, Dr. Stillman abhors violence in every form, probably due to his past experiences. He will do everything he can to avert a fight and is super protective of his patients. A bit bumbling, he is very self-conscious of his height and often hunches or tries to sit down around patients and colleagues to avoid looming over them. Most furniture on station is too small for him but he often tries to sit in it anyway. He is very polite by nature and is pretty oblivious to things like flirting or subtle insults; however, the closer he feels to you the more likely he is to loosen up. Core politics baffles him most of the time. 'Strengths' He is incredibly strong and can self-heal. He is also very intelligent and patient, willing to wait out a fight or ignore aggressors. 'Weaknesses' He's a huge softy. He comes to injury by avoiding a fight. People often dislike him or think he is weak because of his pacifistic nature. Sometimes he comes across as overly formal or polite. Stillman enjoys the company of his colleagues, making friends most easily with fellow doctors. Other people that are often in his company include Cecil, Levi, Ankou and Charles. Category:Infirmary Category:Contenders